


Escolha Final

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Agora isso era sua escolha, e só sua. Sua escolha, mas não o que queria.
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Escolha Final

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824626) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Femslashfeb's [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), dia 27 - sunset (pôr do sol).

O sol estava se pondo pela última vez, colorindo o mundo de vermelho.

O quão adequado era que o mundo estivesse vermelho como sangue enquanto a hora do seu fim se aproximava.

Não, não sangue. Nada tão feio, violento. Era castanho-avermelhado, como o cabelo _dela_ , Leliana, o amor que nunca pensou que poderia encontrar, especialmente não sob circunstâncias tão terríveis.

Ela se perguntava se Leliana a perdoaria por isso, por fazer o que precisava. Ela não podia pedir que outra pessoa morresse no seu lugar, não faria isso.

Sua vida inteira, seu destino não pertenceu a ela. Não teve escolha a não ser ser mandada para o Círculo, tão jovem que não podia se lembrar de outra vida, não teve escolha em se tornar uma Grey Warden, tomada independente de sua vontade, sem escolha na luta contra a Podridão, os monstros a encontrariam em qualquer lugar, e ela tinha o destino do mundo em seus ombros.

Agora isso era sua escolha, e só sua.

Sua escolha, mas não o que queria. Sua escolha, mas só no sentido de que estava disposta a aceitar esse final. Sua escolha, mas só porque a pessoa que era não permitiria que fizesse outra.

Não queria morrer, não estava pronta para partir, longe disso. Queria viver sua vida livre junto com Leliana, queria que encontrassem paz e felicidade juntas, mas não podia ordenar outra pessoa para sua morte, não quando suas escolhas lhe foram negadas por toda a vida. Tinham que parar a Podridão, e essa era a única escolha que podia fazer com a consciência limpa.

Só esperava que algum dia Leliana pudesse a perdoar por isso.


End file.
